


Kalon

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Mecatl's Magnificent Manuscript [3]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Most think of Woedica as law, justice, revenge. Some remember only her fall, ash-stained robes and burnt face.Mecatl is a philosopher and a scholar, used to reading between the lines.





	Kalon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_Miya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Miya/gifts).



> (From the heavenly words prompts list on tumblr:  
>  _ **Kalon** : (n.) beauty that is more than skin-deep_)

Gods mean various things for different people. Most think of Woedica as law, justice, revenge. Some remember only her fall, ash-stained robes and burnt face.

Mecatl is a philosopher and a scholar, used to reading between the lines. Taught to notice connections between elements, to search for details and put them together to see the bigger picture.

The paths of history might sometimes be difficult to retrace, but they have all guided him to one conclusion. Woedica is intricacy and patience, carefully crafted plans, strategy spanning ages and millennia. Pride and dignity, even in defeat. Memory and alertness – to remember the enemies and repay them, when the right time comes.

Wealth and connections are not difficult to make if one knows when to keep promises and when to cheat; those can buy him for a moment, if the price is right. Beauty is common enough; it can captivate him for a while. Intellect – that is harder to find, but rewarding, entertaining; that can catch his interest and hold it. But there is something better yet.

Intrigues and games of power demand constant attention and focus; they are an unending challenge, letting him test whether he is as brilliant as he believes. Most kith tarnish their beauty; impatient, impulsive; blinded by their petty desires.

Heretics, Mecatl thinks, dismayed but amused. Schemes are like a fine dish or a rare blend of tea – have to be prepared cautiously to have a proper taste; made to be savoured, not devoured in one gulp. Only some elves truly know the art. But he can forgive the others – their lifetimes are too short to let them grasp the concept.

Few appreciate Woedica as he does – for being the Queen she is and always will be. Real power belongs to those who know how to wait.


End file.
